


多年前出意外的朋友死而复生了，今天才发现除了我周围人早就知道

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, forums
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: 也不知道为什么，最近好几个月AO3经常各种抽风错乱，包括这一篇也是死活不想让我把结局贴上来，是想逼死我这个强迫症吗？





	1. Chapter 1

论坛体【Riderquill】多年前出意外的朋友死而复生了，今天才发现除了我周围人早就知道

纽约论坛«水区«树洞专版  
1L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
rt，就好气。我跟R都是隶属于一个国际救援组织的，算不同部门的小领导吧，所以日常出任务，有时也跟R一起出任务，所以算朋友也算战友吧。我自认为跟R以前关系算得上是非常要好的朋友了，这几年因为那次意外事件一直走不出来，寝食难安，精神很受折磨，今年才缓过来些。但是现在发现过了好几年了我才知道这个消息，而且我应该是最后一个知道的人吧。拜拜.JPG  
2L  
……对不起，我笑了。楼主会不会是你太粗神经了？不可能周围所有人都知道就你一个人蒙在鼓里吧，生活中其他同事聊天啥的总会露出些蛛丝马迹啊？PS：楼主的工作好酷炫  
3L  
卧槽大半夜的看了就来气！怎么会有这样的朋友？是死是活这么重要的消息啊，太不把你当回事了吧？！这种“朋友”还留着过国庆？直接撕了吧，楼主要是包子当我没说。  
4L  
楼上太暴躁了吧，大晚上的，别动不动这么凶啊。比起朋友该不该撕，我比较好奇楼主是怎么知道这个消息的。  
5L  
楼上说的对，我也好奇，既然楼主之前一直都没发现，今天又是怎么突然知道的呢？  
6L  
我觉得……R会不会是有什么隐情啊？可能他也不是故意欺骗楼主的吧，毕竟楼主的工作听起来像是什么个高危工种的感觉，可能有什么原因需要保密呢。  
7L  
楼上傻逼吗，那周围人都知道又怎么解释？再说了，现在什么年代了，还能有什么“隐情”要瞒好几年的，况且楼主的工作是国际救援又不是特工间谍，你是活在真空里，没有任何消息传播渠道？脑残言情小说看多了吧？建议赶紧洗洗脑子，可能还有救。  
8L  
楼上太过分了吧？只是意见不同而已，没必要骂人吧，还骂得这么难听。看来你的素质也没好到哪里去。  
9L我就是7楼  
@8L 我爱说什么关你屁事，傻逼还不能嘲了？  
10L  
我觉得在这个“朋友”心里根本就没有楼主，可能是他觉得根本没有告诉你的必要，在他眼里楼主只是一起出过任务的普通同事而已吧  
11L  
楼上的，那楼主岂不是单方面以为跟R是好朋友咯？这么惨的吗？  
12L  
7L才是傻逼吧，一言不合就嘲讽别人。要时刻记住，你说的每句话都反映了你的教养程度。  
13L  
……额，弱弱的说一句，虽然7L的语气很冲，但我也比较赞同7L的观点。R看起来很欺骗楼主感情的样子。  
14L  
凭什么都认定是R欺骗了楼主的感情，说不定其实是楼主自己自作多情把人家当朋友了。R真是人在家中坐，锅从天上来，莫名其妙就被扣上薄情寡义的高帽子？？？  
15L 我就是7楼不服来战  
@12L 傻逼，赶快用洁厕灵洗洗脑子吧，就你这智商，被人卖了还帮别人数钱呢。你自己傻逼就算了，不要误导楼主好吗？就R这种虚情假意的人，整一个白眼狼，你愿意热脸贴人家冷屁股就去呗。自己爱犯贱不要影响正常人！  
16L  
7L一口一个傻逼的，就你厉害，还一副众人皆醉我独醒的嘴脸真是笑死我了，您该不会是戏精学院毕业的吧？瞧您这个精彩的智障表演简直活灵活现，给您鼓鼓掌！［拍手.gft］  
17L 我就是7楼不服来战  
我就是要说，楼上是惊天大傻逼，快回去看看你妈凉了没？你有本事顺着网线过来打我啊？！气死你，嘻嘻嘻  
18L  
我妈不劳您费心，7L还是回去看看是谁在你爹坟头蹦迪吧，坟头草都两米高了也不去打扫一下，真是个不孝子。  
19L  
我也认为楼主是一厢情愿的把R当朋友了，两个部门的同事而已，现在好多单位动不动就是几百号人的，又不常遇到，没啥必要什么事都第一时间告知吧？  
20L  
努力正楼，我也赞同楼上。这年头，连天天相处的同班同学可能都记不清名字呢，何况是不同部门的同事呢，可能人家就是表面客套一下吧。  
21L  
表面客套＋1……可怜的傻楼主却当了真，笑哭。  
22L  
R，那年杏花微雨，我们终究是错付了……  
23L  
楼上笑死，你这样真的好吗？感觉楼主要哭了。  
24L  
正楼正楼，楼主为朋友的“死亡”伤心欲绝这么久，朋友本人却根本不在乎啊，如果是真朋友，就算真有什么苦衷，也舍不得看楼主这样子吧，肯定会悄悄告诉的。  
25L  
说好一起当朋友，你却偷偷放了手，许愿天长有地久，大路各自走一头。怎一个惨字了得？  
26L  
楼上2333楼主地里小白菜，没人疼来没人爱。  
27L 我就是7L不服来战  
@18L 傻逼，看看大众的看法是跟谁的一样？蠢而不自知，还以为自己是淤泥塘里一朵白莲花呢，就您最纯洁高贵。  
28L  
大家只是赞同R没把楼主当真朋友而已，又没建议撕逼，更没有赞同你无故骂人。阅读理解怕不是常年考0分吧，你英语老师会哭哦，这有什么好洋洋得意的？@27L  
29L 我就是7楼不服来战  
@28L反正事实就是大家都赞同我的观点，那个傻逼只是别人懒得嘲他而已，你不服去吊死？这么执着给那个傻逼洗白，你怕不是在生活中也是个欺骗别人感情的白眼狼吧？  
30L  
打住打住，都憋吵吵了，我看楼主都要被你们吓跑了。楼主呢？怎么不见了？是去吃饭了吗？  
31L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
才出完任务，所以刚刚去洗了个澡，换了下衣服什么的。没想到大家这么热情，等等我去看下留言。  
32L  
额，一想到楼主会看到前面的神精病掐架就好尴尬啊……窒息了  
33L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@4L@5L，我是今天独自出任务的时候，因为任务需要调取了R他们部门的数据库查找人物档案，然后无意中发现R的档案里显示状态是，他几年前出任务遭遇意外，但之后又幸存回归了。我当时惊呆了，完全反应不过来，一直盯着档案，直到快把档案盯出洞来才真的接受了这个消息（如果电子屏可以的话）。

其他楼层就不一一回复了吧，R不是那种人。那次他会出意外，是因为那个地方整个要马上坍塌了，本来我们一致打算牺牲我们两个换其他队友活下去并完成任务，所以其他人都以为我们都一起死了。但后来又因为情况临时有变，是他牺牲了自己的生命换我活下来的。我现在的这条命是他给的，他永远都是我心里的英雄不会变。  
先说这么多吧。  
34L  
卧槽  
35L  
卧槽，这跟想象的不一样啊？！R竟然是这样的人吗？  
36L  
难怪楼主会一直念念不忘这么些年了，是我我也一辈子忘不掉的。  
37L  
前面的，打脸不？还白眼狼呢？R对楼主这么好，幸好楼主没听7L那个神经病的去跟R撕逼绝交。  
38L  
但是…………这好像跟楼主单方面把R当朋友不冲突啊？感觉R是那种无论是谁都会救的人吧，只是因为楼主是一起出任务的战友啊，要是换作其他战友，R肯定也会这么干的。  
39L  
楼上真相了。  
40L  
又见“是条狗都会救”理论……醉了。  
41L  
那后来呢？楼主知道后又发生了什么吗？  
好奇（星星眼  
42L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@41L 知道以后，我就立马查到他所在地点去找他，他的事也正好跟我在做的任务有重合。讲真，我也是真正看到他的那一眼才敢确定，他是真的回来了。他看到我很开心想要来个拥抱，然后被我狠狠揍了一拳……  
43L  
不知道是不是我错觉，总觉得楼主知道真相之前一副对R情深不寿的样子……  
44L  
我也……感觉前面楼主说起朋友的时候，就像怀念死去的恋人似的……跟寡妇天天坐门前思念亡夫没两样  
45L  
楼上说得我都有画面感了。想象了一个哀怨的楼主日日倚在门前睹物思人的画面，要把自己笑死了。  
46L  
楼上你才有毒吧，害我也想歪了，不行，无法直视楼主了。  
47L  
小天使我来正楼，楼主既然你去见了朋友，那有没有当面问他为什么呀？他又怎么回答的呢？  
48L  
抱住小天使亲亲，我也超级想知道。  
49L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@47L 问了，他也很吃惊，反问我我的一个队友G没有告诉我吗。我说没有，他说一回来第一个告诉的就是G，他以为G肯定会告诉我的……  
50L  
不知道说啥好了，居然是这样子的吗？朋友君真的很无辜了。  
51L  
卧槽，G是队友啊，他（或她？）为什么不告诉楼主这么重要的消息呢？  
52L  
对啊，如果是队友的话，楼主这几年是怎么过的他也不会不清楚吧，怎么忍心这么对楼主？好过分啊  
53L  
楼主不是刚出任务回来吗？有没有去问问队友G，到底为什么这么做？  
54L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
我刚才问过G，她说她怎么知道我不知道R还活着？还说我又没问她……  
55L  
卧槽多大仇啊，这是故意抬杠吧？楼主还是本部门的领导呢，G可以说是楼主的下属了吧？可以这么不尊重上司的吗？？？  
56L  
用的是“她”，所以说G是个女人，而R又说他一回来就去找G了…………细思级恐  
57L  
卧槽，自从进了这贴我就只会卧槽了，扶额。楼上信息量太大了，是说R可能喜欢G吗？R和G甚至可能两情相悦？而楼主之前的表现来看，可能是暗恋“朋友”R而不自知吧……  
58L  
贵圈真乱  
59L  
突然办公室三角恋（？）还是上司和下属情敌设定，刺激刺激  
60L  
吃瓜群众突然兴奋.JPG  
61L  
哇，这么好的楼主R不懂珍惜给我啊，到我的怀里来吧，我一定会好好疼爱♂楼主的  
62L  
楼上的，还不知道楼主长啥样呢，就开始发情，万一长得不好看……说不定R就是因此才选择了队友G呢？  
63L绿色剪刀手  
不，我可以保证，虽然G是难得一见的大美女没错，但楼主长得也非常好看，完全不输的。金发蓝眼，脸蛋俊俏，身材也好，胸大腰细大长腿，又活泼开朗，平时桃花很多的。附上一张偷拍照片，没敢拍脸，但足以证明我说的话了。图片.JPG  
64L  
妈耶，我要娶楼主！！！腿玩年啊啊啊啊！（流口水  
65L  
妈妈，我看见了仙女！！虽然没露脸，但就凭这尖尖的下巴就知道楼主肯定长得很漂亮！！身材真的很棒棒，胸好大！！腰也好细……楼主还穿了件红色短皮衣，英气逼人啊！  
66L  
拜倒在楼主的大长腿下，美得我说不出话……感觉楼主的胸好大，平胸妹子哭唧唧  
67L  
一群花痴！所以说楼主这么好看，朋友君都没有感觉的嘛？！心疼楼主，金发大胸美妞来我怀里吧。  
68L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@63L 不会是M吧？！你怎么看到的？简直是光速掉马了……心好累，不过相信你应该是不会跟别人乱说吧？拜托拜托，千万不要！

然后说一下，让大家失望了，我是男人，不是什么金发美妞，但是大帅哥还是绰绰有余的。

另外，我想G可能是报复我之前没有告诉她R出事的真相的事吧。  
69L  
又是信息量巨大的一段话，让我理一理再说话……  
70L  
卧槽，楼主是男的？？？我的金发甜心！！！嚎啕大哭.JPG  
71L  
我不听我不听，楼主这么漂亮竟然是个男人？胸还比我大？！  
72L  
好了你们够了，不要总是无意义的歪楼好吗？楼主又没说过他是女的，都是你们瞎脑补。还是来关注下楼主跟R和G的三角恋♂吧。  
73L  
楼上讲的对，高亮 “我想G可能是报复我之前没有告诉她R出事的真相的事吧”««这是怎么回事？  
74L  
楼上课代表抓得一手好重点。楼主和G同为队友为何致力于互相伤害？这到底是人性的灭绝还是道德的沦丧，敬请关注这一期的《走进科学》。  
75L  
楼上真是够了2333  
76L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@73L 当年R出事当时我没告诉G全部后续细节，因为这是R在临死前拜托我的，R不想G知道真相伤心，但后来迫于G的各种高压政策，我最后只能违背诺言告诉她了。

另外，我不可能喜欢R的，因为你们猜的没错，R喜欢的是G，他在临死前还当着我的面深情告白了G的，可惜当时G不在现场。那段告白讲真是个人应该都扛不住会感动哭，只是他不知道G也喜欢他。PS：我也是交过两个女朋友的，虽然现在都分手了。  
77L  
扪心自问，是不可能还是不可以？楼主你不觉得你的话里有点酸溜溜的吗？  
78L  
楼上真ky，楼主都说不喜欢R了，就你们腐女一天到晚看啥都是两个男人相爱得死去活来的。  
79L  
也不一定吧，毕竟楼主有可能是当局者迷呢？不过话说回来，如果楼主真的暗恋R不自知的话，那R在楼主面前表白G…………  
80L  
虐哭了……看起来还是不喜欢的好，不然也太惨了叭。  
81L  
说起来，喜欢不喜欢的，楼主可以说说怎么跟R认识的吗？还有你们之间的故事。只凭只言片语怎么就可以断定真相是怎么样的呢？不如把相处过程和细节说给我们听听，我们凭客观事实判断，就知道是不是当局者迷了。毕竟人民群众的眼睛是雪亮的！！！  
82L  
强烈支持！！！想听楼主跟R的过去。  
83L  
我们坐在高高的骨堆旁边，听楼主讲那过去的故事～  
84L  
错字，是谷堆啦（哭唧唧  
85L  
楼上错字受2333，顺便支持＋1  
86L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
emm，好吧，既然大家都这么坚持，那我就简单讲讲吧，但不要抱太大期望啊，肯定没你们想象的那么劲爆的。  
87L  
看到楼主的回复，幸福的滚去睡觉，正好养肥明天一早起来看。大家晚安么么哒～  
88L  
我也幸福的钻进被窝里了，明早起来看＋1，大家晚安！  
89L  
修仙党的胜利！！！  
90L  
修仙党的福利！！乖巧坐等  
91L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
码字中  
92L  
乖巧等投喂  
93L  
敲碗等  
94L  
楼主好慢啊  
95L  
楼上＋1，第一次碰上直播，害我每分钟刷新一次，感觉好刺激  
96L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
因为需要回忆很多细节，所以比较慢。  
就从认识说起吧，那时候我们部门还没有组建起来，我跟R还有G都是因为一次超高难度的任务合作认识的，当时我和G都临时在R手下办事。R业务能力非常厉害，所以那时候还当着任务总指挥官呢。他性格也很好很有趣，刚认识的时候我还给他起了个昵称，他开始一直很拒绝，但是最后还是默许我这么叫了2333战斗中他总是特别照顾我，也救过我很多次，相应的我也会无条件的跟随他出生入死，因为生死情谊嘛，性格又比较对胃口，我们就是那次开始交好的。R和G应该也是那次任务里好上的，都睡过了。后来又有一些高危任务，就又经常一起合作战斗，反正我跟R基本上都是在高危任务啊战斗中见面的。  
97L  
楼主终于出现了  
98L  
原来R不是第一次救楼主了哎，可能这已经成了他的习惯了吧。  
99L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
后来我们部门组建的时候，G还是他吹了枕边风帮忙劝说才愿意加入的（G的个人业务能力也非常强，我很需要她）。因为部门不同，又经常出任务，任务安排什么的也往往有缘无份，所以平时我跟R其实很少可以碰面的啦，反而是我的队友们却总能经常碰到他的，心很累了。  
100L  
嗯？  
R吹G的枕边风为了帮楼主的忙？？？  
101L  
楼上的，细思级恐啊  
102L  
一时之间竟然分不清到底该吃哪两个人发的狗粮［扶额.gft］  
103L  
如果理解得没错的话，我觉得R应该还是挺喜欢楼主的吧。  
104L当然是选择原谅他  
何止是喜欢，可以说是很在乎了叭。偷偷爆料，楼主出任务失联后R不顾众高层反对独自去找他。然后路上我问他楼主是不是像别人说的那样行事很鲁莽，结果R就笑着回我“当然，他是个脾气火爆的笨蛋，跳脚之前都不会先观察一下的。”后来又说“但他是我这辈子见过最勇敢的人。”  
我：？？？这描述这语气，简直戴了八百米滤镜叭，仿佛一个恋爱中的傻子  
不要问我为什么这么肯定R对楼主的感情，因为我是R的ex，自认为比较了解他的情感表现吧……这家伙出事以后我也一度很伤心的，但没想到他出事前还表白了G，我也是看了楼主前面的留言才知道的。（虽然我确实比G认识R要晚很多，同样楼主留言可以证实他们之前确实好过）  
…………现在心情有点复杂  
105L  
劲爆！！R的ex？！！！这是第二个知情人了吧？欢迎小姐姐继续爆料啊，求更多！！（星星眼  
106L  
哇哦，ex小姐姐的爆料真的劲爆，楼主在R的眼里原来这么可爱的嘛？“这个笨蛋”噫，一股恋爱的酸臭味扑面而来……  
107L  
感觉R的语气好宠溺！！“你若撒野，今生我把酒奉陪～”  
108L  
小姐姐的ID笑死我了……心疼小姐姐，来我怀里叭。  
109L  
等等，只有我注意到小姐姐是R的ex，G又跟R……楼主对R也是不明不白♂？？？卧槽，R真是个罪恶的男人 ［手动拜拜.gft］  
110L  
看完十分心疼小姐姐和楼主了，这就叫得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐吧……  
111L  
人与人之间为什么差别这么大？怜爱楼主，别意难平了吧，毕竟ex也就这待遇。PS：我觉得R对G真的是真爱了。  
112L当然是选择原谅他  
唉，我还好点，毕竟天涯何处无芳草，以我的资本，很快又能再找到新的男朋友啦。但是听说楼主前几年状态一直很差很差的，据小道八卦消息甚至说他差点自杀（？）这件事还是给他打击太大了吧，不光是因为R的死，还有那次任务最终的失败，楼主一直心怀愧疚，无法释怀。  
虽然是因为R才认识楼主，但感觉楼主人真的挺好，楼主把所有错误都揽到自己身上蛮让人心疼的，还好现在心态已经转过来了。  
然后讲真R是一个非常有魅力的人，跟他在一起安全感爆棚，而且男友力max，即使分手了我也不会后悔以前在一起的决定。无论如何，希望大家以后都能过得幸福吧！出楼了，有缘再见吧！  
113L  
小姐姐好豁达！这么好的小姐姐来找我叭！！  
114L  
R上辈子是拯救了银河系吗？？？为什么像楼主，G和ex小姐姐长得这么好看性格又好的人都这么爱他！！羡慕嫉妒恨。  
115L  
唉，真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死。我今年30了还是母胎单身………… 嚎啕大哭.JPG  
116L拔不掉的小旗子  
嗯？楼主莫非是我认识的那个人？但是如果是同一个人的话，我一直觉得楼主是跟队友A有一腿啊？？？  
117L  
貌似又一位知情者出现了！突然兴奋.JPG  
118L  
队友A又是谁？？？突然五角恋？贵圈真乱。  
119L  
楼主你们部门还能不能好了，办公室里感觉是成天弥漫着剪不断理还乱的情感纠葛氛围……很心疼其他同事了  
120L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@116L 是JF？？？为什么觉得认识的人越来越多了，有点方。  
@104L嗯，老实说很惊喜他对外人是这么评价我的，他跟G的事希望你也不要太怪他了，我想他肯定也不是有意伤害到你的。我不是有意瞒你，也很抱歉让你看到这些。那次你被M抓了，他超级担心的，也是毫不犹豫的赶去救你。其他的事都过去了，就不用再纠结了吧。  
至于我和A……是另一回事，我们之间的事很难说清楚。不过这也不重要了，反正他也同样不在很久了……也许有一天，他也能像R一样再回到我们身边？  
来不及了马上要出新任务，谢谢大家的关心，一段时间后再见吧。  
121L  
咦，消失很久的楼主好不容易冒个泡就又要走了啊……  
122L  
旗子君，可不可以透露一下楼主和队友A是怎么有一腿♂的呢？特别好奇  
123L  
我也……反正楼主出任务去了，不用怕，说一说嘛  
124L拔不掉的小旗子  
哈哈，楼上的不用担心，我现在已经不在楼主的部门，回老家生活了。  
我在楼主所属部门里待了一段时间，正好见证了楼主与A的分（相）道（爱）扬（相）镳（杀），但感觉也没后来外面传的那么吓人，就是不断的吵架和好再吵架再和好这样子吧2333  
虽然吵架了，但A明明还是很在乎楼主的，不过他特别傲娇，吃醋了又不肯承认，还因为这个差点波及到无辜的我……宝宝心里苦啊。  
125L  
怜爱旗子君，被喂狗粮的同时还要被A针对哈哈哈哈  
126L  
那么A是因为什么事吃旗子君的醋啊？  
127L拔不掉的小旗子  
额，是这样的，我认识楼主的时候，楼主刚好跟A吵架暂时分开了，遭遇比较惨，然后我救了楼主，也是因为后续事件才加入楼主的部门。然后A回来找楼主的时候我跟楼主正好把酒言欢，还勾背搭肩的。但最主要可能是我不小心透露了我看过楼主的裸体的事吧……然后从那以后时常能够清晰的感觉到A对我的敌意，吓得我出任务都不敢跟他分一组。天地良心，我对楼主绝对没有非分之想！  
128L  
旗子君居然看过楼主的裸体？！！fgvvh  
129L  
我是楼上，吓得我手机都掉了……  
130L  
我似乎明白了A君的愤怒……是我我也不能忍  
131L  
怎么感觉这么搞笑2333  
132L  
A君真的很爱楼主啊，完全能够感受到呢233  
133L  
感觉A君独占欲满满啊，“我的人只有我能看”。  
134L  
那么后来A怎么了，为啥楼主说他也不在很久了？  
135L拔不掉的小旗子  
A的话，他也是因为一次非常重要的任务不在的，最酸爽的是，A当时属于被控制了的状态，当时又是关键时刻为了大局着想，A就决定那啥你懂的，还是他求楼主亲自下的手，然后楼主真的动手了，所以楼主的心情你们可想而知。但他跟R不一样，他是陷入了长久的沉睡状态到现在都没有再苏醒啦，根本没有人能预测他什么时候能苏醒过来的。  
136L  
！！！  
137L  
那就是说A现在是植物人状态咯？！竟然比较不出跟R的“牺牲”哪个对楼主来说更惨……  
138L  
天哪，你们一个个的对楼主好点啊！！！这种事连着经历两回简直丧心病狂啊！  
139L  
礼节性心疼楼主3分钟。  
140L  
但……emm怎么说，我觉得起码看起来A最在乎的就是楼主，然后楼主也很心疼A，他俩之间比起楼主跟R似乎要平等得多嘛  
141L  
楼上说得没错，只要A醒过来的话，楼主跟A不就可以达成双箭头happy ending了吗？  
142L  
A跟楼主真的更般配的感觉唉……终于有人把楼主当成手心里最用心呵护的宝了，多好啊  
143L  
真的是……楼主何必如此执着R呢？天涯何处无芳草，回头看看对你一往情深的A呀！  
144L 格斗大师  
？  
楼主前面的记叙好冷静好简略，我怎么记得你在R跟你讲完临别话语以后一抬头就看见你哭了？？？讲真的那还是我认识你以来第一次看到你哭啊，所以印象特别深刻，应该不会出错呀？  
还有你被G逼问的时候不是说你答应R的承诺是因为你爱他？？？怎么前面又说“不可能喜欢他的”，我陷入了迷茫……  
145L  
卧槽？！！！！惊天爆料啊啊啊啊  
146L  
？？？！  
147L  
所以说楼主跟R之间到底是怎么回事啦？［扶额.JPG］  
148L  
等等我有点受到惊吓，那个啥，@144L，你确定你认识的这个人就是楼主吗？会不会是认错了？我要冷静一下…………冷静不了啊这太他妈的刷新我世界观了！！！［土拨鼠尖叫.JPG］  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也不知道为什么，最近好几个月AO3经常各种抽风错乱，包括这一篇也是死活不想让我把结局贴上来，是想逼死我这个强迫症吗？

149L格斗大师  
“我想我还没有告诉过你，我爱上G了blablabla（总之就是对G的表白）。但是我会轻而易举的放弃这些事，只要能送你离开这个鬼地方。”««当时R对楼主的原话。

“我爱他，而他在最后对我提出了请求。我痛苦得不得了但还是这么做了。”

“他不让我们告诉你因为他爱你，我答应他是因为我爱他。”

以上是后来楼主对G说的原话，大家自己鉴定。别问我为什么什么都知道得这么清楚，因为我都在现场。

150L  
我的天！！！  
151L  
大师不愧为大师，简单粗暴直接上原话证据我喜欢！为您疯狂打call！请趁着楼主不在多多爆料啊！  
152L  
…………所以说总结一下当时就是，R先在临死前对楼主深情表白队友G，然后又说可以为楼主放弃憧憬的一切让楼主活下来，然后又为了G求楼主隐瞒自己死亡的事实？？？  
153L  
卧槽楼上总结现在看都觉得我一阵肝疼……那会儿楼主心里得是多酸爽啊……R这也太狠了！  
154L  
感觉楼主好憋屈啊。自己喜欢的人在自己面前表白别人还求自己照顾情敌最后又为自己牺牲了……  
155L  
楼主就是突然失恋，还来不及失望嫉妒生气就马上又要为R的牺牲伤心落泪了啊［笑哭］［笑哭］  
156L  
虐哭了……  
157L  
原来楼主真的不是“不可能”而是“不可以”［大哭］［大哭］  
158L  
怎么说，我看完反而觉得，不知道R到底爱的是谁了……感觉R对G的爱不如对楼主的实际，就好像一个是对憧憬的人物的爱慕，另一个却是下意识的反应去付出。就像是，R口口声声说着爱的是G，但实际做的行为表现出来是爱楼主……  
159L  
楼上，我觉得不是吧……R应该爱的就是G，救楼主就是因为战友情啊，换了随便哪一个战友R肯定也还是会救的感觉。不都这样嘛？那些前线战士啊烈士啊大多数不都是在生死关头牺牲自己救战友嘛，他们也不是各自有爱人？感觉一个道理。  
160L  
又来了，又是无论是谁都会救的理论……不要老是假设“如果当时那个人不是他”会怎么样好吗？脱离实际条件去瞎JB代入套结论都是耍流氓！  
161L  
对啊，我也觉得，R还是特别在乎楼主的，虽然可能不是因为“爱情”的名义。也许是R太直男思维，对楼主再好也不知道已经超过了普通朋友知己的界限呢……  
162L  
哇楼上我也这么想！R可能是恐同深柜那种？只是他自己没有意识到他对楼主早已经是灵魂伴侣的程度了，他的世界里可能对男人没有“爱情”这种期待思维，所以再好也是“朋友，知己”。  
163L  
讲的对哦，我看这就是悲剧的根源。  
164L  
看大家都在一个劲盖章R其实是爱楼主的，可是……别忘了R已经表白过G了，现在G也知道R对她的感情了，R在回来后还去找过她了……  
这就是说，即使以前R是真的爱上楼主而不自知，现在也来不及了，楼主没有扭转局面的机会了。  
165L  
楼上扎心了老铁！“没有机会了”真滴是一针见血啊［笑哭］［笑哭］  
166L  
我还是觉得R根本不爱楼主……我是一个人吗？  
167L  
放心楼上的你不是一个人！我也感觉R没有爱上过楼主，R就像中央空调那种的吧，对谁都那么好……  
168L拔不掉的小旗子  
是的，别的不敢随便下定论。但据我所知，R是一个连我们单位的狗狗都会给每次带好多小礼物去关心的暖男没错了。

R平时温柔脾气好，打起架来很牛逼，性格活泼有趣，长得又帅气，怪不得桃花漫山遍野哦……不像我，人比人真的是……  
169L  
哇R真的好苏啊！这种男人简直就是所有少女的理想型，国民初恋梦中情人那种啊！不怪楼主，是我我也扛不住。  
170L  
现实版“一见杨过误终生”？  
171L  
简直逍遥哥哥般的国民初恋feel啊！R也太迷人了叭！！！  
172L  
以前听八卦消息说你们楼主最开始风评很不好啊，也不知道准不准，反正看八卦杂志上扒的楼主从小到大的事。总结一下就是说，楼主从小因为家庭不完整不幸福的原因（事关楼主隐私就不具体说了），性格特别冷漠孤僻（R刚认识楼主的时候给他档案里甚至写的“缺乏社交技能”），所以一个朋友都没有，工作以后行事风格也是冷漠无情，不择手段那种的。  
然后，自从楼主认识R以后并跟R呆久了之后，他就变了！他整天就喜欢黏着R跟在R屁股后面，还非要给R起黏糊糊的昵称！后来他性格就逐渐变得特别温柔了，而从他认识R到现在，甚至从一个社恐变成了交际花？？？  
反正我看到楼主当年资料跟现在一对比，真实惊了。  
173L  
我的老天鹅！R这么牛逼的吗？居然能把一个社恐改造成交际花？？？然后楼主性格前后差别这么大的吗，我也真实惊了。  
174L  
天了！这就是传说中的那种“遇见一个人生命全改变”的小说情节吧……R这算是把一座冰山活生生捂化了？［笑哭］［笑哭］  
175L  
作为一个跟楼主以前性格一毛一样的人表示，完全能理解楼主为什么会死心塌地的爱上R。楼主当年那种情况，一旦爱上绝对就是刻骨铭心的了。  
176L  
但……最令人难过的是，R那不仅仅是照进黑暗角落的一束阳光，而是普照大地的一颗太阳！  
177L  
是了，从来没得到过，跟短暂得到又失去相比真的是天差地别啊。一旦吃饱过，谁还乐意再饿着？怪不得佛教说“求不得”最苦……  
178L  
🎶爱上一个中央空调，有啥不一样？🎶  
179L  
楼上你简直剧毒！害我直接在地铁上唱了出来［笑哭］［笑哭］看我不打死你！  
180L  
所以说楼主之前发言说“不可能爱R”是已经看清现实心灰意冷了嘛？  
181L  
唉，早点看清现实其实也没啥不好，毕竟长痛不如短痛嘛。  
182L  
楼主太可怜了呜呜呜好希望A快点醒过来好好对楼主。  
183L  
是喔，我都差点忘了A这个人了……要是A醒来就好啦，起码他是真的爱楼主啊。  
184L  
突然偏题，R和A是不是完美符合《爱我的人和我爱的人》这首歌。毕竟白月光为楼主而死，朱砂痣死（植物人）在楼主手里，跟歌词简直无缝贴合……  
185L  
楼上的你也是剧毒了！站住别跑，看我四十米大刀！不过真的每句歌词都真的完全对的上呢  
186L格斗大师  
劲爆好消息！！！  
大家真是“言灵”啊，这个词是这么用没错吧？A今天真的苏！醒！了！不过楼主出任务还没回来。  
187L  
！！！  
188L  
我的妈！！！楼主要跟A在一起了吗？  
189L  
啊别啊！本支持楼主跟R的哭出了声。  
190L格斗大师  
呃，现在有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个？  
191L  
好消息！  
192L  
真的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生，我要听坏消息！  
193L格斗大师  
好吧，同时满足大家。好消息是你们楼主回来了他俩终于重逢了，楼主估计一会儿就会上线了。坏消息是感觉A好像不太记得他跟楼主之间的感情了，醒来之后两个人蜜汁特别冷淡……？  
啊有什么方法可以不让楼主看到我八卦他的消息吗我先溜了，楼主怎么说也是我们队长啊突然瑟瑟发抖……  
194L  
哈哈哈大师不要怕，人民群众会在精神上支持你的！  
195L  
等等，那是说，A是失去了跟楼主之间的记忆啊还是怎么着啊？两个人怎么会一下子变那么冷淡呢？  
196L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
@格斗大师 晚了，我已经知道你是谁了，你ID这码打了仿佛没打一样，你看着办吧。

@拔不掉的小旗子 怎么你也……？算了天高皇帝远的我也不能拿你怎么样，不过我会打电话给Tony的，你也等着吧。

不在的时候大家留言太多，我先慢慢看了再继续回复吧。

197L  
楼主突然上线，之前八卦太欢我都快忘了还有楼主这个人会出现了。真的是吓我一跳，突然有种被班主任抓包的紧张感……  
198L  
呃，我的妈，楼主看到跟R那部分的会什么反应啊？突然忐忑。小小声说一句，真的感觉到了楼主作为队长（领导）的强大气场呢……  
199L  
我也，突然有种YY正主被当场抓包的尴尬是怎么回事……害怕.jpg  
200L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
…………

好吧，本来只是想来吐槽发泄一下情绪的，没想到大家能扒得那么深，我承认我确实是爱R。  
201L  
卧槽！楼主居然就这样承认了！！！  
202L  
围观楼主打脸现场  
203L  
emm那我斗胆问一下楼主，A现在是什么情况啊？怎么你们突然……了？  
204L  
楼上真勇士啊！我精神上支持你，希望楼主不会发飙Ծ‸Ծ  
205L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
A……老实说，是因为某些原因他上次出意外之后整个人都变得非常奇怪了（虽然我知道那不是他的错也不是他自己能控制的），但那确实还是不可避免的给我留下了一些心理阴影，我实在没办法一下子就全都释怀。

我想我需要一段时间来慢慢缓冲吧。  
206L  
楼主竟然没有生气还认真回答了问题！！意外的耿直欸真的有点可爱！  
207L格斗大师  
我很理解楼主，大男人做事最烦磨磨唧唧的。是男人就应该敢作敢当啊，既然做了有什么不敢说的。  
208L  
大师蜜汁很钢铁直男思维啊2333不过我欣赏你！  
209L格斗大师  
不得了啦，你们楼主和G面对面的吵起来了！！！吵得很厉害他俩那气势，感觉一言不合就要打起来了，我们都不敢上去劝……怎么办，在线等急！  
210L  
咦！！！突然吵起来了吗？R呢在不在？让他出马吧？  
211L  
讲的对，可以把R推出去暂时转下移两个人的注意力。话说他俩为什么突然吵起来啊？  
212L  
不会就是为了R两个人撕破脸直接情敌撕逼了吧？  
213L  
卧槽不会吧抢男人这么刺激的吗？想象一下笑pee了 G：你有本事抢男人你有本事开门啊？！楼主我知道你在家！开门！

214L  
哇楼上你们的良心不会痛吗？楼主和G都快打起来了你们还笑得出来？对不起但是抢男人真的好好笑  
215L格斗大师  
呃，R正在我旁边呢，他坐在台阶上瑟瑟发抖也不知道该帮哪边好……

然后吵架的原因是，我们队长为了报复G上次没告诉他R还活着的事而对她隐瞒了一件新的重要情报。  
216L  
嗯？？？R还不知道该帮哪边好？不是口口声声爱G的吗，而且光说这次的话很明显是楼主不占理吧……  
217L  
哇我真的也开始怀疑起来，R究竟喜欢的是谁了？？？  
218L  
我就是死了，也要为广大网友从腐朽的棺材里爬起来大喊一句：R你到底爱着谁？！！  
219L  
嗯R中央空调确认无误了（不是  
220L  
不是，楼主和G真是冤冤相报何时了啊？也是两个戏精本精了［笑哭］［笑哭］大师你们队伍还能好好工作吗？有谁还记得楼主是搞国际救援的？  
221L  
同事是情敌这种确实对工作影响还是蛮大的吧？很心疼其他同事了，他们又做错了什么要被迫看这些呢？［笑哭］  
222L格斗大师  
好了，终于结束了。算是你们楼主赢了吧，至少是他不占理最后还在精神层面上赢得了众人的维护和怜爱（特别是R）。  
223L  
哈哈哈哈？！楼主这算是终于赢了G一次吗？既然R也很怜爱楼主，那么是否说明楼主还有机会争取到R？  
224L  
楼上的有道理哎！这时候要不然趁热打打铁？说不定有机会扳回一成啊。  
225L  
我觉得主要还是R不知道楼主喜欢他吧，要是R能听到楼主那次的亲口告白就好了唉。  
226L  
楼上我也这么觉得，毕竟R根本不知道楼主对他的心意啊，要不然让楼主再去对他当面表白一次试试看？反正他俩平时不是接触机会也不多嘛，失败了也不会太尴尬。  
227L  
对！告白一定要能让对象亲自听到啊！不然还有什么意义？支持楼主再试一次。  
228L  
我也支持，反正关系横竖都这样了，要么破釜沉舟再拼一次，要么就只能永远都不上不下的这样憋屈着，那为什么不拼一次呢？反正人生只有一次，幸福也要靠自己去争取啊？  
229L  
楼上＋1，请愿楼主再告白一次，一定要当面告白！当然这也只是我们广大网友的一份建议，楼主要是实在不愿意也没关系，大家都没有恶意的。  
230L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
……  
231L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
好吧，我会试着再对R当面告白一次的。  
不好意思又有新任务了，最近工作比较繁忙，可能要等这次大事过去了再准备告白了。谢谢大家的关心和建议，过段时间再见！

232L  
……等等，楼主这语气这内容，仿佛在立什么死亡flag似的，别这样啊我好方！  
233L  
楼上的怎么说话呢？！你这是咒楼主出事吗？动不动把“死”字挂嘴边，真没礼貌。  
234L  
就是，听着好不舒服啊。  
235L  
算了，可能232L也不是故意的？不过这么说确实不太合适。  
236L格斗大师  
嗯……一个比较沉重的消息，已经过去几天了，然而你们楼主好像又在任务中失联了？我为什么要说“又”？  
237L  
？？？  
238L  
卧槽？！232L你的嘴是开过光的吗？？？  
239L  
妈呀232L这是什么乌鸦嘴……  
240L  
天啊！大师你们现在真的一点办法都没有吗？好担心楼主啊！  
241L  
只有在这种时候我才会从N角恋里想起来，楼主的工作是国际救援这么危险的工种……  
242L  
R呢？A呢？他们都在吗？真的没有什么办法可以联系到楼主吗？  
243L格斗大师  
他们都很着急，已经在想办法了……现在场面很乱我也有点忙，不过有新消息会马上告诉大家的。  
244L  
好的，大师！就靠你了！也注意安全啊，我们还等着你的消息呢（×）  
245L  
楼上2333大师听了想打人  
246L格斗大师  
速报！楼主终于有消息了，但是……楼主似乎已经死了？至少我们看到楼主的通讯画面黑屏前最后一幕就是他被这次任务的敌人给直接捅穿了……  
247L  
？？？是我睁眼的方式不对吗？等等我一会儿再来重新看一遍……  
248L  
夭寿啦！232L的预言成真啦？！！  
249L格斗大师  
我们还在谈论接下来该怎么办的时候，突然听见舱门被大力合上的声音，一扭头发现R就这么走了？！！

他只撂了一句去找【哗——】就是你们楼主就走掉了……他那速度我们是怎么追都追不上的。  
250L  
？？？R真的喜欢楼主吧？这么着急啊！  
251L  
呃……我不是故意泼冷水，但是参考之前R的行为，楼主的事他会有这样的反应不是再正常不过吗？  
252L  
楼上有点道理，突然泄气……  
253L  
某种程度上太过温柔其实也是一种冷酷，有人能get到我的意思吗？  
254L  
哇楼上这句话真是扎心了，但是楼主不是还没告白吗？不要都这么悲观嘛。虽然说楼主已经没有机会告白了［大哭］［大哭］  
255L  
是啊，万一R其实也喜欢楼主，只是不知道楼主早就喜欢他，只等其中一个人捅破这次窗户纸呢？  
256  
emm，只有我还挂念着A吗？他什么反应啊？啊话说一个活生生的人怎么会就这样突然死去了啊！我不能接受……  
257L  
楼上的你不是一个人！我也站楼主和A哇［笑哭］当初的我还天真的以为只要A苏醒了他们就会顺利的在一起……事实证明是我言情剧看太多了。  
258L  
对啊，A现在怎么样了？话说他还记得跟楼主过去的事吗？要是他全忘了而楼主又死了，那岂不是也太惨了点，他们的爱情从此只能成为一段隐秘流传的野史……  
259L  
“于是不愿走的你　要告别已不见的我  
至今世间仍有隐约的耳语　跟随我俩的传说  
滚滚红尘里有隐约的耳语　跟随我俩的传说”

就是滚滚红尘没错了……［大哭］［大哭］  
260L  
玻璃心如我哭着出楼了……  
261L格斗大师  
A我们在他苏醒后有意试探过，好像普通的人和事什么的他都还是记得的，但是问到大家都知道的他跟楼主的几件暧昧事件时他就完全没反应……似乎仅仅就是忘了跟楼主的特殊感情而已，楼主这个人他还是记得的。  
报告完毕。  
262L格斗大师  
卧槽R居然真的单枪匹马把你们楼主带回来了……  
高亮！你们楼主原来没有死！原来他特别幸运的正好被一个超级牛逼的医生捡到紧急救治了下！  
不过他俩还是现在伤得不轻，你们楼主还在危险期昏迷中。R也是一身的大伤小伤，他已经一天一夜都没合过眼了但是还非要犟着守在楼主床边不肯去休息。  
263L  
天啦！突然信息量这么大我都反应不过来了［笑哭］［笑哭］等我缓缓再说话……  
264L  
楼主没死啊！！！太好了！！！［转圈圈］［转圈圈］好想告诉你喂前面那位玻璃心同学，你走早了！  
265L  
卧槽！A真的不记得他爱过楼主了［大哭］［大哭］这是什么韩剧剧情吗？为什么这么容易就失忆了啊啊啊！再也不相信爱情了呜呜呜  
266L  
R好拼啊，还是尽量劝他去注意会儿吧，别把他自己也搞垮了啊。  
267L格斗大师  
嗯G刚刚好不容易才把R劝去她房间睡觉了。结果，过了一会儿我们发现他在梦里一直嘟囔你们楼主的名字？？？还念了一大通有的没的，什么叫楼主不要走、嘱咐他不要轻易去送死、楼主穿哪套制服看起来最性感、楼主唱情歌难听下次亲自教他唱等等乱七八糟的，据我统计到现在大概是68次。  
G的脸色变得有点奇怪，其他人都很无奈，我不太明白这是为什么。  
268L  
妈耶！我看R就是喜欢楼主没跑了吧？哈哈哈还有G这是吃醋了吗？  
269L  
R可能也真的是暗恋楼主不自知吧？搞了半天是双向暗恋这么甜的嘛？  
270L  
稳了稳了，楼主醒来告白百分百稳了。  
271L  
也许是这次R开始真的以为楼主死了吧，经历过一次真正刻骨铭心的失去可能就突然想通了也懂得珍惜了？  
272L  
啊啊啊那A这边就这么凉了吗？气哭。  
273L  
楼上看开点，还是接受现实转投R派阵营吧2333  
274L  
接下来就是，睡美人醒来，跟营救他回来的王子在一起，真是童话般的结局了吧……  
275L  
啊一波三折的真不容易啊，终于要HE了好感动啊！想想我们也算是见证者了叭美滋滋～  
276L  
“谢谢大家我们在一起了”封贴理由警告  
277L格斗大师  
哈哈你们楼主醒了！不过还需要继续治疗一段时间才能痊愈。啊呀他醒了会来看消息的我先溜了……  
278L  
哈哈哈大师突然这么惊慌做什么？是上次被惩罚干啥了吗2333  
279L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
我都看到了，这次真的很感谢 @格斗大师，不然我也不会知道R这次的反应会是这样的，说实话我有点感动。

至于A，本来我想先冷处理缓一段时间的，所以导致刚刚才知道他忘了什么。既然他忘了那就忘了吧，我不想勉强他因为什么责任感重新跟我在一起，这对现在的他不公平。  
280L  
啊我的A真的凉了［大哭］［大哭］  
不过能再见到活蹦乱跳的楼主真好！  
281L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
有些事早解决早放心，我去找R了。  
告白。  
282L  
旁友们——接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻了，你们期待吗？  
283L  
我好紧张！！！第一次看直播告白真的好激动啊！楼主真TM果断啊突然这么快就决定了吗？我开始瑟瑟发抖了  
284L  
啊我也好紧张啊！！！比我自己去告白还紧张［笑哭］［笑哭］  
285L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
…………  
他拒绝了。  
他说我在他心里比知己和普通恋人还要多得多，但这绝不是爱情也不可能是爱情。他已经决定跟G一起了。  
286L  
！！！怎么可能？！楼主竟然被R拒绝了？！是不是我打开帖子的方式不对……  
287L绿色剪刀手  
唉你们楼主现在挺不好受的，我安慰了他半天也没劝过来，他说想一个人静静……  
288L  
楼主为什么会被拒绝啊？十分想不通了。也许，我们一开始就不该撺掇楼主去告白的……［大哭］［转圈圈］  
289L  
在猝不及防被宣告BE之后，我一度十分不能理解R的脑回路……  
290L  
妈呀真的挺难接受的，我以为R之前对楼主都那么上心了，楼主告白肯定十拿九稳来着……还是说我果然是沙雕言情剧看太多了［大哭］［大哭］  
291L一闪一闪亮晶晶  
感谢大家这么长时间以来对我的关心，我现在觉得一个人挺好的，有工作有家人有朋友，生活很充实。  
有些美好生命中只要拥有过就好了，不必强求，以后反正知己有缘相逢欢聚一场，无缘就各自潇洒啊。  
292L  
妈耶？！楼主这是打击太大彻底的看破红尘了？？？  
293L  
天！楼主你别这样！你要不要再考虑一下A？？？天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝木头花呀！！！  
294L  
三次元就是这么残酷，结局就是一锤定音了，不可能再像二次元里还有无限重启的可能性［大哭］［大哭］  
295L  
真是看的人都忍不住替楼主意难平，为什么啊？！！到底为什么不行啊？到底是缺了点什么嘛？看到楼主最后发言我真的哭了……  
296L  
唉，喜欢这种事是最没法勉强的吧，倒不如像楼主这样早点斩断一了百了感觉其实也挺好的。  
297L  
我本将心向明月，奈何明月照……啊这也不能叫沟渠啊［笑哭］［笑哭］  
298L  
有点不知道还说什么好了［懵逼］［懵逼］可能有时候人生就是这样吧，拥有的总不是你喜欢的，而你喜欢的却怎么追也追不到……不是你不努力，就是缘分不够。  
299L  
……突然人间真实。  
300L  
一般论坛求助结局不该都是“谢谢大家我们在一起了”吗？我真实哭了［大哭］［大哭］  
301L  
结局过于真实，引起不适。  
302L  
过于真实，引起不适＋1。  
303L  
过于真实，引起不适＋2。  
304L  
过于真实，引起不适＋3。  
305L  
结局过于真实，举报了。

 

管理员 纽约大少 于 xx年x月x日 xx时xx分xx秒 发言：

此贴因被本区多名网友投诉举报引发心情抑郁，特此封贴上锁，其他普通网友均不可见。


End file.
